When they say revenge is sweet, they were right
by kawaiicrimsonkitsune
Summary: After the incident in the hospital Shukaku seems more pissy than usual. The answers the demon gives Gaara confuses him but interests him no doubt. YAOI and rape! Didn't know what Genre to use?


I know I should be working on my welcome to yokoshima high fic..... but I just don't have inspiration for it now.... I'm sorry guys. But if I forced out all that would come would be a crappy chapter and me with a head ache. But I'm gonna work on my other stuff and some new things until inspiration once again hits.... maybe I just need to read a good KyuuNaru fic and then it would be back. Tell me if you know any good fics like that k! This fic contains rape...... and.... yeah no like no read!

Disclaimer: I always forget to do these.... but I do not own the Naruto series! If I did then Arashi(that would have been his name too! instead of Minato) and Kyuubi would have gotten it on and the fox would be a dude and Gaara and Naruto would be together and Sasuke would be dead.... and Sakura.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
_demon talk_

This is after the scene with Gaara trying to kill bushy brow in the hospital! ...... at night!

---------------------------------

The moon was pretty full as Gaara looked up into it's luminous light. He felt pretty calm right now, until he kept on hearing the grumbling of his demon. It wasn't to loud to bother the stoic red head, but it was annoying hearing his demon whine to himself. He never understood his demons reasonings, only that it hated him and it wanted blood. But he guessed there had to be more to his demon than what he thought there to be.

'What is wrong with you tanuki' Gaara thought still looking up to the moon.

_humph! Why should I tell you brat!_

'......' Gaara ignored the reply he got knowing the demon would answer of his own will.

_Fine! If you must know it's the stupid blond brat with the _**_whiskers_**_!_

Shukaku had said the last part with so much malice it made the red head shiver slightly. He knew his demon hated almost everything, except cookies, that he could have possibly have said that word with so much hatred that it could make Gaara run for cover if possible. But he was slightly curious of how the blond boy could make the demon so restless inside of himself and angry. As if to read Gaaras mind Shukaku gave a reply.

_You can't tell! When he said he had a real monster inside of him that was no lie! Even you should have been able to sense the creature within him. Or maybe you were to mad at the big brow lad to even register the power pouring of the blue eyed boy._

Gaara hummed to himself in realization to that fact. He did think the boy was trying to scare him by saying that. But why would this have bugged Shukaku? Why did it make his demon squirm at the thought of the boy.

'What is wrong with him having a creature inside him? It makes him like us, well, sort of like us. Considering he is a weak and pathetic being.' Gaara thought calmly.

_Ugh! It's not the boy himself! It's the demon inside him!_

Shukaku screeched in angerment at his vessels stupidity. Gaara cringed at the loudness of the demon. The sand stirred at the feeling of its masters discomfort.

'Then why are you so mad at the demon in him?' Gaara asked kind of curious but also hoping the demon would stop screaming.

_It's _**_him_**_. The Kyuubi no Youko!_

Gaara was silent to the demons reply. Not knowing what to say to that. He new there were other tailed demons. But he did not know the connection between his demon and the blonds.

_The fucking kitsune is a sadistic bastard that should have croaked long ago!_

'There's someone more sadistic than you?' Gaara asked in some kind of amazement.

_Hahaha! Very funny you stoic brat! But for your info he is the nine tailed kitsune! You know..... strongest of all demons!_

'Then why are you mad? Shouldn't you be happy he got sealed into a human?' Gaara thought confused.

He really didn't get his demon to well. Shukaku was very confusing at times. The tanuki was very hard to satisfy.

_You'd think! But it just pisses me off seeing him! Remembering all the times he poked fun at me! I don't think you want me to go into details at what I mean _**_poke fun_**_ do you!_

'No, I don't. Just be quiet for awhile and give me peace tanuki.' Gaara thought angerily.

Shukaku grumbled to himself but kept quiet for some time. Gaara had started to ease back into a medatative sleep when the tanuki started up again.

'What do you want now!' Gaara shouted angerily into his head.

_Hey..... I was just wondering if I could have control of your body for awhile..... Don't worry! I wont go on to a killing spree! I just have some business I wanna take care of! Tanukis promise!_

'Some how I doubt your word. But if it will keep you quiet again..... then I suppose it wont hurt.' Gaara replied sighing to himself.

Gaara rose up from his sitting position on the roof and made some hand signs. He slumped a little only to straighten back up again. He let out a low cackle as his eyes reopened to show his eyes were no longer an icy mint green but a dark golden yellow. He jumped from the roof he was on to some others heading towards one destinataion.

He followed his nose all the way there. Occasionally losing the smell only to regain it quickly. He landed on the roof of an apartment building softly. Not making a noise he opened the window of one of the upper apartment floors landing on the white carpeted floor. He smiled to himself as he made the way down the hallway. He stopped at the open door peeking in to see it pretty bare, except for a dresser, some scrolls, ninja weapons, clothes in a corner, a picture frame, and a bed holding a single occupant.

Right now said occupant was snoring lightly wearing a strange night cap that resembled some animal trying to eat his head, a light blue button up night shirt, and some light blue pajama pants. The red head creeped to where the sleeping blond was and gave a psychotic grin at the sleeping form.

'What do you plan on doing?' Gaara asked from the recess of his mind silently watching the blond as Shukaku was.

_You'll see soon enough Gaara._

Gaara knew something terrible was going to happen to the blond when Shukaku used his name. He was curious and wanted to know now but decided to wait. He decided to not push the tanuki to becoming agitated, it would make it worse for the boy sleeping right now.

Naruto having at least a good enough ninja ability to sense some one watching him. He opened his cerulean eyes to look into a pair of dark golden honey eyes. He gasped in shock and was about to spring out of bed when he felt sand wrap around his wrists and ankles holding him in place. His eyes widened in a sudden rush of fear.

"Your Ga-Gaara! What do you want!?!" Naruto asked in fear and confusion.

"I want my revenge on a certain kitsune that resides in you." Shukaku said in a dark tone laced in anger.

Narutos heart hammered in his chest at hearing the voice. It couldn't be the same Gaara from the hospital. His voice was much deeper and more dangerous.

"What do you mean kitsune?" Naruto sputterted out in panic.

'Could he mean Kyuubi?' Naruto thought in wonderment, 'How could he know of Kyuubi?'

"You know what I mean blondie" Shukaku smiled at the confusion then understanding suddenly swim in his blue eyes.

Shukaku climbed on to the bed inbetween the smaller blonds legs to have better access to him. Naruto started to squirm in the hold on the sand as he saw Gaara get on to the bed.

"Gaara! What do you want!" Naruto said in a shakier voice as he tried to get away from the sand.

"I told you what I want, and don't call me Gaara." Shukaku sighed in annoyance then smiled evilly, "call me Shukaku."

Narutos eyes widen more as he realized Gaara had been telling the truth. He did have a demon in him too!

'So he's just like me.' Naruto thought in understanding, 'But it seems his demon has control over him! I have to get away!'

Naruto renewed his struggling with more force and movement than before. Shukaku chuckled at the blond kitsunes feeble attempts to loosen the sand. He put a clawed finger to the blonds whisker cheek and slowly dragged it across the sensitive flesh to draw blood. Naruto whimperd at the slight stinging it left but squeaked as he felt a tongue retrive the small river of blood that came from the cut.

Naruto tried again to pull at the bonds on his wrists to only have them tighten and cut into his wrists slightly. He winced at the wounds being made on his wrists but was side tracked by another pain. Shukaku had bitten a part on his neck close to his ear making it bleed and making him cry out in pain. Shukaku drank the coppery tasting liquid greedily stopping so the blond would not go unconsious yet.

The tanuki brought his claws to the shirt and proceeded to rip it to shreds till there was nothing left one the blonds chest. Naruto shouted in angerment as his shirt was left in shreds on the floor only to have it change to a scream of agony when he felt sharp go down his back. Naruto held back the tears that threatened to spill over from the pain the red head was putting him through.

Shukaku cackled at the blonds scream as he looked into his scrunched up face contorted from the pain he was recieving. The tanuki lowered his face to Narutos left nipple and licked the little bud earning a suprise gasp from the kitsune. He licked again making the boy fidget and then he bit down hard enough that it strated to bleed making the boy cry out again. He lapped up the blood until it stopped and then did the same to the other.

He brought his face to the boys soft tan stomach where the seal was that held Kyuubi within him. Shukaku grinned as he lapped at the seal earning suprised gasps from Naruto. He dipped his tongue into the boys navel making the boy arch at the new sensation. Shukaku smirked at the action then brought his sand to the boys pj bottoms and they were soon discarded on the floor in shreds with Naruto shirt.

It left Naruto in nothing, totally exposed to the red heads hungry stare. he blushed a dark red and tried to move again ony to feel a pain in his wrists again. He squeezed his eyes shut in embaressment and did not dare look at the tanuki. But his eyes suddenly shot open as he felt something being pushed into his entrance. He squirmed at the sensation and tried to get away from it but couldn't move an inch.

Shukaku grinned at the defensless boy in front of him. Gaara even seemed to be enjoying the sight of the blond like this. He pushed his finger further into the tight entrance of the blond. He pushed it in and out a few times and then he put in another finger into the boy underneath him.

Naruto whimpered at the pain of having something inside there. He felt it trying to stretch his tight hole. He cried out as he felt the demon boys nails scratch him a bit in his most sensitive area. He was probably bleeding a little right now from that. He was about to yell at the demon when he felt something in him brushed against that made him scream in painful pleasure it brought him.

"D-do it ag-again!" Naruto panted out looking at the red head smiling above him.

Shukaku smirked at the young boy and teasingly came close to touching that spot again only to have his fingers move back out. It seemed to piss Naruto off that Shukaku was not touching that one spot in him. The blond gave a whine at his displeasure of not recieving that feeling again. The tanuki decided he'd hit it once more before pulling his fingers out and that rewarded him with a cry from the kitsune.

Shukaku gave another smirk before he started to remove the clothes from his body only to be left naked. He leaned down to the now scared blonds face to kiss him on the lips and then bite Narutos full bottom lip and then lick the blood away. He gave another bruising kiss before pulling away to look into the blonds eyes.

Instead of the blue they were now a dark red color and the whiskers much more prominent. The form below him started to growl in anger at the smug look on the tanukis face.

"Why so cocky Shukaku." The now enraged kitsune spat out.

"Well why do you think so Kyuu-chan." Shukaku said in arrogance.

"That attitude is going to get you burned bad one day tanuki!" Kyuubi growled out furiously.

"You say that now but I'm not the one bound now am I?" Shukaku said in a victorious voice.

Kyuubi growled and tried to lash out at the arrogant tanuki above him only to have his neck squeezed. He chocked out another growl before the red eyes turned back to vibrant blue orbs and the whiskers receding to their norm.

Shukaku gave a wicked smile as he moved his hands so the sand would place the blond boys anckles over his shoulders to get ready for the finally. Narutos eyes widened in terror afraid of what Shukaku would do next. But it finally clicked in his head what the red head boy was going to do. He started his struggles again only to hurt his wrists and anckles more from the sand.

"Y-You can't pu-put that in there!" Naruto screamed in terror at the thought.

If those fingers hurt then he knew that what Shukaku would do next would be unbarable. He struggled more shouting feeble attempts to make the tanuki change his mind. Shukaku gave another smile at the kitsunes attempt to have him stop and leave.

"Oh on the contrary young kitsune. I plan to put my dick staright up your little ass." Shukaku said cackling at the horrorfied look on Narutos face.

Shukaku lined his hard on to the boys entrance and started to push in. He was awarded with some shouting and screams of pain as he finally was all the way in. He looked at the young ones face to see the boys eyes shiny with tears that had escaped and fallen down the whiskered cheeks. Naruto sobbed in pain and cryed out to have the tanuki remove him from inside of himself, but his crys were not rewarded.

It was hard for Shukaku to pull out with no lubrication but it was soon easier from the blood of the virgin kit. Shukaku moaned in delight at how tight Naruto was and the heat was incretible. He pushed out and thrusted hard back in making Naruto cry out again.

He continued his pace slow until it was easier to move in and out the he sped up more and thrusted in harder. Naruto cryed more and more with every thrust of the tanukis hips until that spot in him was fianlly hit making him scream louder than before.

"A-again! Again!" Naruto shouted now that his pain was replaced with imense pleasure.

Shukaku grinned in triumph at the kitsunes willingness to participate now. He grabbed Narutos hips and procceded to pound into him relentlessly. Naruto panted and whimpered at the new sensations he was recieving and then moaned in pain as he felt Shukakus claws rip into his hips making him bleed more.

He felt his claws go into the boys hips and felt the blood going between his fingers and moaned at the sensation. He lowered his head to the boys neck and bit in more places and drank some of the blood from there. It was hard for Naruto to notice the difference between his pain and pleasure he was recieving and moaned louder when he felt Shukakus hand pumping his hard-on.

Naruto couldn't believe all the noises he was making. He changed from moaning to screaming and then squeaking at random moments. He felt a pressure begin to build in his abdomen and he didn't really understand until he felt something he never dreamed possible. Shukaku smiled as the boy screamed in pure pleasure as he came on his hand and his own stomach. He moaned a little louder as he felt the blonds inner walls squeeze down on him making him cum.

Naruto cryed in pain as he felt the burning essence of the tanuki go into his abused entrance. They layed there panting for air. Shukaku pulled his now limp cock out of Naruto making the boy wimper as blood and Shukakus own seed leaked out of him.

Shukaku looked down at the kitsune and smiled at all the cuts and bruises he made. He licked more of the blood from Narutos hips and then got off of the bed. The sand left Naruto so it could help dress his master and clean him off. Naruto watched Shukaku panting still trying to recover what happened.

After Shukaku was redressed the sand enveloped around him and he disappeared and left Naruto there, naked and bloody. Realization finally hit him and his tears renewed and flowed down his cheeks, his small frame shaking with the immense shame. He cryed through the night until sleep over came him.

Shukaku was now in the hotel that the sand nins were staying in and went to the room Gaara was supposed to be in. He made the hand seals and slumped only to straighten again. His eyes now back to a cool teal and then he sat down.

'Are you happy now.' Gaara said exasperated.

_I am content for now. But man! Revenge never felt this good! Did you see the look on Kyuubis face when he surfaced from the blond brat!_

Gaara sighed at his demons antics and the beast finally quieted down. The stoic red head then assumed a medatative position and then rested the way he could. His mind was plagued with thoughts of the blond kitsune while he rested.

Yep..... so what do you guys think? I know I haven't written in awhile so it probably has mistakes..... But I don't know if I'll continue this or just leave it as a one-shot? But I might...... well.... we'll see! Review if you wish!


End file.
